


A Ghost Hunt

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The four boys go into a supposedly haunted house to look for ghosts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 22





	A Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on October 25, 2018. 
> 
> Warnings: None really  
> Prompt #26 - Ghost Hunting

“I don’t see why we’re doing this.” Logan looks at the supposedly haunted house with clear disdain, annoyed that he’s been dragged along for something so irrational.

“Because it’s fun!” Patton squeals happily, causing Logan’s expression to soften somewhat. It’s hard to be grumpy when this ball of sunshine is nearby.

“Yeah, besides, what if we do see a ghost?” Roman asks, an excited grin on his face. “That’d be really cool!”

“Or freaky depending on the circumstances…” Virgil mutters but manages a smile when Roman looks at him with concern. “I do actually want to be here, don’t worry.” Roman nods and they look at Logan.

“I highly doubt we’ll actually come upon anything but if you three are so incessant about going and having a look, I’m joining you,” Logan says, causing Roman and Patton to cheer. “I’m not going to just leave you here alone.”

Virgil looks a bit more comforted at the fact that Logan’s sticking around, knowing that Logan could make the experience a bit calmer than if he were just with Roman and Patton. As much as he adores them, they have a way of getting a bit out of hand.

“Well, no time like the present!” Roman says, “I have a night vision camera so that we can see in there since it’s probably going to be dark.”

“Good thinking,” Logan says, looking faintly impressed that Roman thought to grab something like that.

Roman puffs up, a proud grin on his face. “Of course, it is. Besides, every ghost hunting show I’ve ever seen has used at least one of these.”

Logan’s face falls back to neutral and he rolls his eyes, “Of course, they do.” No one comments on the sarcasm in his voice.

The four head inside and Roman was right, the house is practically pitch dark. The only rooms that are lit up enough to see are the ones with open windows but those are scarce. Too many of the windows are boarded up, only letting in the slightest slivers of light.

They walk around the entire house from top to bottom with Roman calling out, trying to provoke the ghost into doing something. When the spookiest thing that happens is a loose floorboard that creaks any time someone steps on it, Logan looks at the other three.

“So, may we leave now? Nothing has happened so there’s no point in remaining here any longer.” Logan says, frowning as he sees the way Virgil’s eyes are flicking back and forth. “Besides, I don’t think Virgil’s comfortable remaining here much longer.”

Virgil gives a shaky smile. “Sorry, guys. There are too many shadows here…” Virgil comments, proving Logan correct. It’s not easy to stay in a place where you keep seeing weird shapes in the shadows.

“Fine.” Roman whines, pouting but all of them can see that he’s not truly bothered by having to leave. “I guess we can leave.”

“What do you all say about getting hot chocolate and walking around the park together?” Patton asks, his eyes shining in the faint light.

“Sounds like a plan, Pat.” Virgil says, “Now, let’s get out of here.” He rubs his arms through his hoodie, feeling a slight chill seeping into the room from outside.

They leave the house and go to do just that, some more disappointed than others at the lack of ghosts in the house.


End file.
